


Adrenaline

by Semeiya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semeiya/pseuds/Semeiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected slaying a high dragon would turn her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

She never expected slaying a high dragon would turn her on.

Brisa Trevelyan had always felt a thrill after a particularly intense battle, but this is different. 

It stays with her all the way back to where they've set up camp . She snaps at the others and can't sit still and she hates the way their eye linger, especially Blackwall's. He's concerned and she hates how calm he looks. They just killed a dragon and they're all so maker-damned calm about it while she feels like she's going to burst out of her skin. 

She volunteers to collect firewood, because she needs to move, and rushes from the camp before she goes mad. She hears somebody - Blackwall - come after her, and she wants to spin around and tell him to leave her, but she knows charging off alone in the Hinterlands is a bad idea, even if she feels that she could easily take on a bear or a whole horde of bandits in her current state.

They don't speak for a long while, until he finally grasps her arm and spins her to face him. The energy gets stronger. 

"My lady-" 

"Don't you feel it?" she interrupts, her whole body shaking with this thing that won't leave her. Blackwall looks at her in concern and she feels her temper flare a little. "We just killed a Dragon! And lived! We could've died but we didn't. We're hardly even scratched up, and you're acting like it's nothing. Like it was just another bear." She huffs and he looks at her, befuddled. She wants to scream.   
He opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off again. "I feel like I'm going nuts. I keep thinking about how it almost caught me with that last stream of fire, or how you barely avoided being crushed when you charged it. And I keep thinking about how it fell to us. We killed one of the most powerful and terrifying beasts in all of Thedas and I can't shake it off. I feel... I feel..." But she can't voice it because there's no way he'll understand. So she shows him.

She throws herself at him and captures his mouth in a hard kiss, and while she takes him by surprise, he doesn't buckle much under her weight and that seems to stoke the flames that dance under skin and it's then she realises how terribly wet she is and how much she suddenly needs him.

He takes a moment to adjust but then he's kissing her back and she moans and buries her fingers in his hair, tugging it roughly enough to make him grunt, but he presses her back against one of the trees and is just as fierce.  
Normally he's careful with her, and takes his time, but he seems to understand now. She doesn't need him to be gentle or considerate. She doesn't want soft touches or sweet nothings, nor the gentle sonance of his voice in her ear while he takes her apart piece by piece. No, right now, she wants him to press harder and squeeze tighter. She wants his fingers to leave marks she'll feel for days.

It's too risky to completely disrobe here, but she moves her hands to tug his belt insistently and for once he doesn't try to slow her. Instead he works to push her own clothing aside just enough, until he's got his hand on her sex and a finger already knuckle deep in her.

She gasps and falters where she's only just managed to pull his cock free, her muscles clenching around the single digit eagerly. Their kiss breaks and she looks at him, seeing her lust reflected back at her.   
"Blackwall," she breathes and he responds with another finger slipping into her cunt, pumping them while his thumb works her clit. It feels wonderful but it's not want she wants. It takes her a while to find the words, and it's only when she pleads with him that his fingers are replaced by his cock and that's exactly what she needs.

He's only still for a moment before he sets a punishing pace, rutting into her hard enough that she can feel the bark through her coat. "Fuck, yes. Maker, right there," she gasps and his hips stutter a moment because she doesn't curse much even when they're together like this, and it has him focusing his thrusts to hit deeper. 

"My lady."

"No, say my name,"

"Brisa." Blackwall's voice is rough as he says it and she clenches around him, pulling him into another kiss that's more savage than the last. She bites and nips and growls and he responds in kind, pressing her harder against the tree as he glides in and out of her. Her breathing turns ragged and she can feel the sweat beading on her skin as their pace grows ever frantic, chasing their release relentlessly.   
He breaks the kiss suddenly, only to latch on to the side of her throat, tongue and teeth and sucking wet heat intent on leaving a bruise on her dark skin. A mark to show everyone that she is his, and his alone.  
It's that thought that pushes her over and she's coming, his name loud on her lips and he quickly follows with her, spilling himself deep inside her with a bitten-off shout. Her head falls to his shoulder and she pants against his neck as the energy leaves her and it's only because he's still got her pinned to the tree that she hasn't collapsed in a heap.

He's also breathing hard, and the silence reins between them. It's only when the sweat is cool on her brow that she speaks.

"I want this more often," she states, and that draws a chuckle from him.

"We'll see. We're not all young and energetic like you," he points out and it's her turn to laugh because it's true. Ever since he first took her, she's been insatiable, and several times he's had to use his mouth or his fingers on her because his body simply wasn't up to another round, even an hour or so after. But she loves him and he's talented with his tongue so nobody will ever catch her complaining. 

“Well apparently this is how my body wants to celebrate after killing a dragon. And Leliana has reports of several sightings all over,” she responds and they both laugh again before he slips out of her, drawing a shudder from her as his seed drips onto her thighs. Now she remembers why they don't often do this outside of Skyhold. They both take a moment to pull their clothes back into place and then she's kissing him again, this time slower and sweeter because even though she can already tell she's going to be sore, the energy is gone and she feels wonderfully relaxed.

“Come on. We should get that firewood before the others come looking for us and we have to explain why we've been taking so long.” She starts to head off, with him following along behind, and she smiles to herself.

She suddenly can't wait to slay another dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a DA writing contest/giveaway by greyallison on tumblr.


End file.
